Viller Phynox
Admiral Viller Phynox was an admiral in the Imperial Fleet who lost his eye and hand during a battle in the Clone War era. One of the surviving few admirals Phynox decided he would extend his career into Imperial Service. Viller proved his worth for both the Republic and the Imperial services. Viller was born on Alderaan. Callos & Republic Service As he was born on the planet of Callos, Viller decided he would join the Republic Service as his father served and died with the Republic at the time of the olden days. Viller was quickly promoted from Lieutenant of the fleet to Admiral of Republic Fleets and Ships (ARFS), meaning this was the quickest way anyone was ever promoted. Viller lost his right eye during a training exercise, his entire eye was shot out by a clone blaster it was replaced with a fake eye that was fitted to be better, his left hand was later crushed during another training exercise, leaving it to be replaced again. Viller was a hardened veteran at the war thing. Fall of the Republic When Viller was slowly falling away from the Republic during the wars he decided to fly the chancellors private ship for a hobby. Viller earned the respect of the chancellor and the other servants that were with him at the time. Viller changed his fatigues to grey after being told the Republic would become the Empire. Viller would have his probe into his role with ease. Far from that "It sees something that has to be the one who is the person. That they need to know you about it. It would apply nothing to those who didn't want to. It should be the way some people are ending in those ways. It is very different to what someone wanted to do. Its never the envy of it all. But it shows that some of us are the ones who need to be able to fly in the ranks of everyone else." said Viller to a class of new flyers. "But always keep your eyes open and your mind somewhere else that no one else can see. And those who are more trouble then most." Turn to the Empire As Viller turned to the Empire, he was around the battles in space when Order 66 was called. Viller was with a Jedi General who was fighting with him aboard his ship. He had his earpiece in and heard the words "Kill the Jedi." Viller picked up his blaster and aimed it at the Jedi and shot it at him 3 times. Viller then said "Blaster the other ships! Order 66 has been issued." "But sir!" "Follow my orders! The Emperor has ordered the Jedi to be eraticaded. Do it now or face the demons when we get home!" The clones nodded and said "The Repubilc?" "No more. The Imperial age has begun! No more will the Jedi rule over the Republic! Lets cause havoc." After all the Jedi were Viller was were destroyed he looked down and over at the helm and said "Take me back to Coruscant." Viller was flown back to Coruscant and given his new rank of Grand Admiral Viller Phynox. After that he trained some of the troopers in the Anti-Troopers for the Imperial Forces, which were forces for the Imperial forces, but anti.